


More Than Just Ghosts

by TwistedFate0248



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/M, M/M, Use of Lust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedFate0248/pseuds/TwistedFate0248
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything that's happened to him from the events of the Disasteroid, Danny Fenton now lives through life with the whole world knowing who he is. With new challenges, new allies, a new girlfriend, and a new friend... or foe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Whole New Story

“Cool statue. Usually I would’ve made it out of recycled materials, but that’s just me.”

"That was what I heard Sam say to me as we flew over the Amity park ceremony dedicating my heroic leadership in saving the world. Everyone in town is still over the unveiling of the statue in front of city hall. I can’t believe my life has changed in only just a few years. Just starting off as nothing but a normal teen who gained ghost-like powers after a freak accident in my parents’ lab. As I continued flying through the air with my new girlfriend in my arms, I start to notice something of what will become of this new life of mine. I’ll be followed by helicopters and news casters whenever I’m out in the public fighting ghosts or just out with friends. I might have even less time to be a normal teenager as everybody in town try and talk to me. It’ll make things difficult dating Sam, but as long as she’s willing to share this whole experience with me, I think I’ll be okay." Danny thinks to himself.

(Tucker looks up and finds Danny soaring in the air.)

“And there’s the hero who saved us all, my best friend, Danny Phantom!” Tucker shouts out the announcement which caused Danny to stop in the air. The crowd starts to roar with joy over his presence.

"And here I was kind of hoping to pass by unseen." Danny thought out loud, but knew better.

“Speech! Speech! Speech!” They all chant for him to come down and say a few words. Danny looks over at Sam to hear what she thought. 

“Well, what’re you waiting for, Hero? Give your fans what they want,” Leave it to Sam to make jokes at a time like this. Danny descends near the statue of himself and sets Sam down, before kissing her on the cheek. She blushes and he forgets that they were in front of all the people at the ceremony. There were a bunch of clapping, awes, woos, and even a bunch of loud whistling sounds coming from the crowd. It was so embarrassing even for a hero like himself. Danny can just feel his face turning red as he tries to put up a smile in hopes to hide his embarrassment. As he walks to the stand, the fellow Ghost Boy thinks about what to say in front of all of them.

“Thank you everyone. I’m so glad you all enjoyed witnessing that.” His joke gained some laughs out of them as Danny kept thinking about what to say. Then when the young Ghost Hero thought of how to start off, which began to make him feel a little disappointed. “I truly don’t know what to say after all that’s happened so far. During that whole ‘Masters’ Blasters’ fiasco going around town, I thought fate was telling me to hang up the life of a hero. But seeing as how someone was needed to that disasteroid from destroying the earth,” Danny looks over at Sam as smiles sneak up onto both of their faces. “And having someone there to slap some sense into me,” The Ghost Boy turns back to the audience after stating that last part, which earned him more laughs. “I realized that I had made a terrible mistake in letting it all go so easily. From now on, I promise to stay as your hero whenever a ghost decides to wreak havoc in the town of Amity Park. And I know to have my friends are going to be beside me through thick and thin like always. Thank you.” 

The people of Amity Park cheer like crazy after Danny finishes his speech and walks with Sam over to Tucker and my sister Jazz. “That was a really good speech you just gave, Danny,” I’m amazed at how my own sister can say that with a sort of amusing and devious smile planted on her face. “But would you guys mind telling us what that whole ‘kissing scene’ up there was all about?”

“Jazz, I told you I had something more important that I needed to do,” Danny answers his sister’s question without looking her in the eye as his arm snakes its way around Sam’s waist. Tucker however, needed a few more seconds to realize what exactly it was talking about, then his mouth gaped open and his eyes widen. 

“Wait! You guys are a couple now!?” Any louder and the whole town would have heard him. Tucker’s reaction caused some people in the crowd took notice of what was going on. They let out a few cheers, whistles, and someone to shout “finally” which made Danny and Sam feel embarrassed. “So is that why you weren’t here to witness this grand moment of me unveiling your statue?” Tucker’s expression turns into a sly grin as he walks towards both of his best friends.

Danny couldn’t help but look over at what Tucker was wearing right now. He got that his friend going for the whole ‘being the new mayor’ look, but the guy seriously resembles a bit of Abraham Lincoln. “Sorry Abe, but like I said, this was more important,” That comment earned Danny both a sour expression on his best friend’s face and a kiss on the cheek from his new girlfriend. 

“Nice one, Danny. Say what you want about my ‘mayor’ look, but I think this will really get me more attention from the ladies than before.” Danny, Sam, and Jazz snicker at Tucker’s remark and Danny was given a bit of a shove afterwards. “Hey! You’ll all see when I have girls up lining at my doorstep.” Before he could turn his back towards them, Tucker looked back and said “And don’t expect me to be the third wheel from now on, got it?” They can see the smile on his face as he announced that. 

After a few laughs, Jazz looks back at the two of them and asks, “So how are you going to break the news to Mom and Dad? I know they now seem cool with you being half ghost and all, but won’t the whole ‘you guys being an official couple’ be a little more complicated?” Danny and Sam’s amusement died down from Jazz’s questions, as their faces expressed nothing but shock and awe. 

“They can be against this as long as they want, Jazz,” Danny moves even closer to Sam as he answers his sister’s question, “but I don’t care what they’ll have to say because this has been long overdue. And for what’s to come, it’ll be worth it.” As he was says that to Jazz, Danny turns his head and looks lovingly into Sam’s eyes while she did the same into his.

“I never knew how much of a romantic you can be, Danny.” Hearing her say that caused Danny to initiate a kiss as he gently held Sam’s cheek and connected their lips together. 

 

“All right guys. Just because you two are finally a couple, doesn’t mean you can flaunt the news in front of everyone.” Jazz’s comment didn’t exactly reach them, until they realized that everybody in town was still watching and backed away from each other to stop their reactions. Danny knew he’d be expecting stuff like this, but all that cheering and whistling was just so embarrassing. 

The young ghost boy cleared his throat before replying to what his sister had said, even though neither he nor Sam actually paid attention. “Yeah, well –“ 

“Danny!”

And at the sound of that voice reminded him of the benefits from revealing my secret to his parents because that shout came from my dad. As Jack was running up towards the three probably give his son one of his monster bear hugs, and Danny’s instincts kicked in and immediately turned intangible causing his father to grab hold of Jazz.

“Dad! Stop! It’s me, I’m not Danny!” Seeing that made the young Fenton laugh and cut the intangibility act. He can just feel his sister giving him some kind of dirty look for that clever little trick. 

“Sorry, Dad. You kind of surprised me with that whole ‘running up towards me’ thing while I’m in my ghost form.” Well, that was partially true on account of his mom and dad have always tried to hunt Danny down.

Jack set Jazz down looking embarrassed for his recent action, while Maddie came walking up towards them and stood next to her son. “Don’t worry about it, sweetie. You know what your father is like when he gets this way.” That fact just made Jack look even more embarrassed. “Anyways, Danny, how come you didn’t tell us you weren’t here for all of this? I had to pull the wig off that robot again.” Maddie sounded kind of dull from that comment as she landed a slight irritated bore expression at her husband’s direction. 

It became difficult for Danny to look her in the eye when she asked that question. “Oh, don’t worry about it, Mom. I just had something to do that I thought seemed more important, and I couldn’t leave it alone like that.” He answered as he tried to casually walk away from his mother’s side because Danny was sort of afraid that she’ll attempt to put him in the Fenton thermos so he won’t escape from her range. To Danny though, she can sometimes be as gullible as his dad, but she’s still his mom. Meaning that she won’t let a simple subject go so easily without getting the answers she thinks she deserves.

“And what exactly was this thing that was so important?” She curiously asked with a furrow of the eye brow and a suspicious smile on her face.

“Oh come on, Danny. Whatever happened to the whole ‘the time for secrets is over’ deal?” Danny turned over to Sam who was flashing a smirk him, after repeating what he said not a moment ago. The young ghost wanted to scowl at her for pointing it out, but he couldn’t help but smile too.

“You just had to point that out, didn’t you?”

“Point out what?” Jack looked confused over what they were talking about. Danny sort of froze as he was coming up with a way to start this off. His father wasn’t surprised by it really. Then his facial expression turned into something that was both curious and sad. “Danny, you’re not hiding anymore secrets from me and your mother, are you? Because if you are, we promise that –“

“Okay! Look.” Danny had to cut his dad off because he knew where this was going. He loves my parents no matter how crazy they get. And now that he can be open with both of them, the young hero should at least let them in the know of things. “Listen, I’ll tell you what it is, but you’ve got to promise not to embarrass me in front of everyone here.” Danny figured they would be confused from that remark. “The reason why Sam and I weren’t here earlier to take part in the ceremony was because I asked her to be my… girlfriend.” The young hero cringed, along with a nervous smile on his face as he told his parents the news. Luckily they both just stood there frozen from the announcement, but Danny had to test and see if he could get a response out from their mouths currently hanging open. “And she said yes, by the way.”

Before Danny could try anything else, Sam leaned towards her boyfriend and said “Wow. They actually took the news a lot better than what I’d expected.” 

“Oh? Then what did you think would happen if I’d told them?” Danny asked with little curiosity in his tone. 

“Well first, there would be screaming-” Sam was cut off by an actual scream coming from Maddie. The rest of them flinched away from her reaction as the crowd of people began to get out their phones and record what was happening. “Yeah, kind of like that.” 

Danny wanted to fly the both him and Sam off from all of this, but it was already too late. They were pulled into his mom’s embrace. “I’m so happy for you two!” Not the type of calm reaction that the hero was hoping from her, but at least it’s a positive one.

“Maddie, come on now, you’re embarrassing the boy.” Jack tried to calm Maddie down, however it wasn’t really working.

“Oh my goodness, tell me exactly how it all happened. And don’t leave out any details because I want to-” Danny didn’t know what came over him at the time. It’s best to say that his ghost instincts kicked in and immediately overshadowed his mom to get her to stop talking. 

“Have to admit, that’s one good way to shut a parent up from wanting to talk about their child’s relationship.” The young hero scowled at Sam with his mom’s face after she finished that comment. 

“I can’t believe you just overshadowed Mom like that!” Jazz’s outburst wasn’t exactly helping in this predicament. Jack came up towards them looking both puzzled and excited.

“Danny? Are you in there?” Danny cringed in his mom’s body, after hearing that sort of question. 

“Ugh! Dad, please don’t say it like that. It is bad enough I had to stop her like this from asking.” The surprised reaction on Jack’s face from hearing his teenage son’s voice did make Danny want to laugh a little. It didn’t help seeing Sam and Jazz laughing together. “Sorry, I just didn’t want to have to put up with talking about a subject that was brought on a bit early.” His father could tell that he was feeling embarrassed by how Maddie reacted to him and Sam becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. 

“Okay. After this is taken care of, you tell me and your mother how you’re able to do all this stuff.” Danny was shocked to see how his dad was being so rational about all of this. “Now, you let me know when you’re no longer doing this ‘overshadow’ thing, and I’ll hold your mother back from getting all nosy again.” Usually Jack would try to hunt Danny down just for being another ghost flying around in the world in the living, but now it’s different. “Ready?” He put his hands on Maddie’s shoulders so to keep her away from him and Sam. 

“Now!” Danny phased out from his mother’s body and appeared beside his sister and girlfriend. Maddie seemed unaware of what was happening right now, until she looked at the three teens in front of her and tried to keep two of them from running away. Luckily, Jack already had a hold on her and placed a giant hand over her mouth so she wouldn’t argue. The whole thing looked hilarious as she was attempting to break free, but also failing from it to do so. Danny looked over to Sam and asked “Want to go back to seeing where the future takes us?” 

“Why not?” The same answer she gave him earlier. The young hero picked her up in his arms and flew off into the open air once more.

“Have fun you two,” Jazz shouted at their direction in the sky, “but not too much fun!” Still the over protective sister that she is. Danny and Sam merely laughed at her outburst.

“Where are we going to go now, Danny?” Sam asked as she held on to her boyfriend. Just being with her while flying made Danny feel so alive, no pun intended. He honestly didn’t know where we were soaring off to, but then it hit him. 

“Some place that’s very familiar to the both of us.” 

(Meanwhile…)

Deep in the woods of Amity Park, there’s a wide open area surrounded by trees and the ground is covered in semi-green grass. In only a moment too soon, a neon green portal to the Ghost Zone appears out of nowhere in the center of the field. And whatever stepped out of it was none of the usual ghost that appear to terrorize the living. It was a white luminous silhouette with piercing black eye balls, but with irises in the brightest shade of white, and black triangles made to look like compasses. The figure stood where it appeared as it took notice of its surroundings.

“Finally… The time has come near for us to rise again.” Said the luminous figure in a young male voice.


	2. Confessions and Changes

Out of all the places Danny could’ve flown him and Sam to, he decided to land on top of the Casper High roof. Part of him felt like being in some place where it all started with this whole crazy adventure and reminisce. After he set Sam down onto her feet, the young hero walked to the edge of the roof and sat down looking forward. Sam soon after joined him on his right only a second later.

“I’m sort of amazed that you would want to come here, on account of it being school and all.” Obviously she was trying to get a reaction out of Danny as to why they’re here in the first place, but he merely gave her a soft smile for that remark. It soon faded as he realized what’s to be expected from all that’s happened so far. “Something on your mind, Hero?” That one actually made Danny chuckle a bit.

“No, I just thought of what might come up with all that’s happened so far.” It wasn’t a total lie, but Sam wouldn’t light up about what had Danny down so easily. She held a glaring look upon her face along with a furrowing brow, until her boyfriend started talking. Sad part about it was that it worked. “Okay. I am happy that I no longer have to hide my identity from the whole world and all. But now that it’s out in the open, I’m worried about how this will affect me keeping everybody safe.” 

“Danny, there’s really no need to worry about that. You’ve been able to dodge stuff like that while fighting ghosts. This shouldn’t be any different.” Danny knew Sam was trying to cheer him up with her sense of compassion, however in his mind just kept to doubting it all. “Besides,” she took hold his right hand “I promised to share this future with you no matter what.” It was good for Danny to hear Sam say that to get him to smile, and he couldn’t help but blush. The young hero noticed her doing the same. Though in Danny’s mind, he was still on all the negative stuff that’s to come. 

The snow white-haired boy kissed her on the cheek and looked lovingly into her eyes. “Have I ever told you how awesome you are?” 

“No, but since you and I are together, you should be saying that more often.” It felt nice for him to hear Sam joke about stuff like that. 

The mood was killed when Danny got a text from Jazz asking where they are right now. He texted back saying ‘We’re on top of the roof of our school. No need to act so motherly right now.’ She responded with ‘Shut up, Danny! I’m only asking because Mom and Dad are out looking for you with Sam’s parents. Come home, NOW!!!’ Just the thought of all four of them riding in the car made Danny feel his skin crawling with horror. He caught sight of Sam and noticed that she was reading over his shoulder and knew she felt the same way. 

“Want me to fly you back to your place, before our parents decide to call for a search team to look for us?” Danny got her to laugh a bit at that question. 

“Nah,” she walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, “best to let them learn how to get along with each other sooner than later.” Danny smiled, before they enclosed their lips together for a gentle, passionate kiss. “Now that you and I are together and all.” Danny carried Sam in his arms and flew over to his place. 

(Minutes Later…)

Danny had his suspicions that there would be people surrounding his house. And unfortunately for him, he was right. Everyone in town suspected he would arrive home after that whole ceremony in his honor in hopes to catch sight of the young hero. “I had a feeling this might happen.” Danny was thankful that he had ghost powers, otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to find another way in. He phased through the ceiling of his house without being seen. Only to be standing in his room with his girlfriend smirking at him for doing so. “Oh, come on,” The famous ghost child set Sam down to the floor as she kept with that look, while Danny simply scowled, “you should know I’m not the type of guy who’s use to that sort of attention.” 

“Yeah, I know.” She began walking out towards the door as he changed back to my human form. Danny can still feel that smirk as she walked away. “Although, that whole being a judge for the Casper High beauty pageant actually says differently.” 

“I can’t believe she pointed that out to me.” Danny thought in his head from hearing Sam’s remark on his past “Really? You’re going to bring that up to your boyfriend?” His hands were on his hips as he stared at her sternly. A few seconds later, Danny followed Sam downstairs. She stopped halfway and Danny soon realized that all the lights were off. Now he was the one smirking, as a thought came to mind. “How much do you want to bet that Jazz and Tucker arranged a surprise party, while we were gone?” The ghost child whispered into Sam’s ear so no one else could hear that he arrived home. 

“Only one way to find out.” Danny grabbed hold of Sam’s hand and turns both of them invisible. They phased through to the first floor and ended up in the living room, phasing through everything in their path. Fortunately, they stopped right behind the very two people who organized this whole event. Danny know he should be more mature to be having this idea, but he simply couldn’t pass this up. 

The young ghost boy leaned down right beside Tucker and shouted “BOO!!” into his ear causing him to jump right onto Jazz’s back.  
“GAH! Tucker, get off of me!” Jazz yelled in a whispered tone. Sam and Danny tried to hold in their laughter, but after seeing that they just couldn’t. The lights came back on and Danny cut the invisibility act, before seeing the scowls on both his best friend and sister’s face. “I guess that’s one way to spoil the surprise for someone.” 

“SURPRISE!!!” 

Everybody shouted in the living room and then, the DJ started playing the music making them all dance. “Sorry about that guys, but you should’ve expected me to have easily phase through the house like so.” At that point, Jazz started to look a bit embarrassed by Danny’s analogy. 

She and Tucker stood up on their feet and stated, “Probably would’ve been a much better idea to have used one of Mom and Dad’s gadgets, instead of a look out.” Her gaze turned surprisingly to Kwan, best known as Dash’s partner in crime for bullying Danny over the years. 

“So what’s this party for anyway?” Sam asked.

“It’s a celebration for you and Danny finally becoming an item, duh,” Tucker answered as he put each of his arms over both his best friends’ shoulders. “I always knew you two love birds would end up together someday.” 

“We’re not-” Sam and Danny stopped before we could finish that sentence. Tucker gave them a smug look and then moved away towards Jazz. 

“Alright fine, you got us there.” The young hero couldn’t believe that now everyone at school will actually be permitted to refer them as love birds. 

Speaking of everyone, the kind-hearted jock, Kwan just walked up to the main four and said, “Sorry. I kind of thought that the whole ‘ghost’ act only worked when he’s Danny Phantom.” 

“Yeah, really our fault on that part.” Tucker patted him on the back to give off comfort toward the man for his seemingly disappointing assistance. Jazz turned to Tuck, giving off a really irritated look. “What?” 

“Why are you implying me in this? You’re the one who suggested on making someone a look out other than it being yourself.” 

“Oh come on, you can’t expect me to do all the menial jobs for holding a party. Besides, I had much more important things to attend to than being a look out.” Danny, Sam and Jazz caught Tucker staring at a couple of pretty girls walking that were totally out of his league. Just seeing these two bicker at each other made Danny laugh a little, which caused them all to turn to him. Including Kwan.

“You know if you guys keep arguing like that, they’ll start thinking of you two as a couple.” They both blushed in embarrassment by that comment as Sam and Kwan joined in on amusement. 

“Okay, hang on a second-” 

Before Jazz could state her argument, a slow song was playing and the DJ tapped on his microphone to make an announcement. “Alright, everybody make room on the dance floor. 

It’s now time for the honored couple to have their first dance as official boyfriend and girlfriend.” Danny always expected that something like this would happen, but never so soon. “Give a hand to our hero Danny Phantom, and his lucky lady, Sam Manson!” And just like that, all of them cheered for the so called honored couple to move into the center of the room and dance together.

The raven haired boy turned to Sam and asked, “What do you say, Sam?” He extended his hand towards her and smiled, “Want to dance?”  
She took hold of it and answered, “Like you even need to ask?” 

The honored couple walked to the center of the crowd as their hands kept hold of one another. Sam wrapped her arms around Danny’s neck as Danny placed his hands on her hips, and started dancing. It seemed a little embarrassing for him to have all the people there to watch them dance, especially because he didn’t expect this moment between him and Sam to happen so soon. They moved to the music and noticed the expressions on everyone’s faces. They were oddly happy and/or surprised from just seeing the two together like that. Well, almost everyone. From the corner of his eye, Danny caught sight of Paulina giving off a heinous facial expression; which for some reason made him realize how much time he wasted going after her. All she ever cares about are appearances and the whole popularity chain nonsense, instead of what’s on the inside that matters. The raven haired-boy really dodge a bullet with that one. But Sam on the other hand, she’s always been the kind of person Danny could rely on. He wouldn’t even be having this life if it wasn’t for her. 

Danny knew it might be too soon to say the big “L” word to someone who just became his girlfriend a few hours ago, but he figured it wouldn’t be so bad to use the other “L” word. “I like you, Sam.” That left the Goth girl in shock, and then in happiness as a smile came across her face. 

“I like you too, Danny.” And after a few seconds later, they kissed.

The whole room roared in applause, “Ladies and gentlemen, Danny Phantom and Sam Manson!” The DJ shouted into his microphone. Sam and Danny stopped kissing and started looking into each other’s eyes like a pair of love struck idiots. For a change, everything seemed to be going right. 

 

The party ended at about 3 hours after Danny’s dance with Sam ended. He had seen everybody leave, and with Kwan and also Paulina being the last two people about to go. “Kind of strange to see you two without Dash. Where is he, anyway? I didn’t see him throughout the whole party.” Now the young hero was sounding concerned about Dash’s whereabouts, which was strange even for me. 

“He was so shocked from realizing you were the ghost boy, that he said he wanted to be alone for a while,” Paulina answered. 

“It actually makes sense, though. The dude finding out his prime target for bullying, and later sees that he’s actually the hero that Dash went all fanboy for.” Kwan laughed at his own analogy. Danny was thinking the same thing. There was now an awkward aura lingering around as none of them knew what to say next.  
Danny decided to at least say something about the subject. “Well, I just hope none of that bullying is ever going to-” 

“It won’t!” Wow, they said that both in unison. “We promise that whole ‘terrorizing you and your friends for our amusement’ is behind us, from now on.” Kwan stated.

“Let that record go for everyone below the Casper High A listers.” Danny gave them both his best stern look as his eyes were glowing green to show he meant business. They nodded their heads in cooperation, but he could so easily see the fear in their faces. Before they left, they said their goodbyes and will see him at school tomorrow. Danny closed the door and was exhausted from having from to deal with everybody thanking him for saving the world and all things they could possibly ask for. 

“Man, Danny. Who’d a thought that you’d become top dog on the popular crowd?” He had a feeling Tucker would make a joke like that, but he is his best friend, so stuff like this should be expected from someone he’s known since kindergarten. 

“Yeah well, be sure not to let the power go to your head because if you do, I’ll be happy to slap some more sense into you,” Sam joined in on the teasing, but hers sounded a bit more serious by the look in her eyes. 

“Hey. As long as I got you guys by my side, I think I’ll be alright.” Danny pulled them both for a group hug for only a couple of seconds, until he let go. “So anybody need a lift home?”

“Hold it!” Jazz cut in before Danny could get a response. And he believes he knows why. “You’re not leaving me to do all the cleaning all by myself. You’re all helping me out.” 

The three of them groaned at her order. While Tucker was walking towards Jazz to start helping her with the cleanup, Danny leaned over toward Sam and whispered, “Want to ditch these two and I’ll fly you back to your house?” 

“Danny. That’s such a cruel thing to do.” The young hero began to think that she may have a point, but then he noticed a devious smile on her face. “Let’s do it.” 

And just like that, Danny transformed, carried Sam in his arms, and flew through of the house before hearing Tucker and Jazz screaming at them to come back. The happy couple started laughing from that and after a few minutes of flying, Danny landed in Sam’s bedroom before setting her down. “Here we are.” She kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for flying her home. And then out of nowhere, it started to feel kind of awkward. “I got to say, even though I’ve been in your room before, it feels sort of different now. You know what I mean?” 

“Could it be that because you and I are dating now, and you’re worried about being caught up here by my parents?” Wow! That actually seemed to make sense right now.

“Yeah, that might be it,” They laughed. Danny took hold of Sam’s hands and looked her lovingly in the eyes as he said, “See you tomorrow,” and kissed her on the lips. She started blushing after that. 

“See you later, Danny.” 

Now he started to blush. Danny took off to the sky and flew home. But before he could land, he remembered that Tucker and Jazz might still be cleaning the living room from the party. So the young hero decided to land in his room and get ready for bed. “Things are going to be so different for me tomorrow,” Danny bet. 

Up in the sky outside of Fenton Works, the white-misted silhouette standing over a black circle with his arms crossed stares down at Danny’s house with content plaguing his mind. “Danny Phantom.” The mysterious figure stated the name of this world’s hero, as if it had meaning to something. The black circle below his feet begins to moves up consuming him as he says, “(Sinister chuckling). This should make things far more interesting... for me that is.” After that comment, he disappeared.


End file.
